


MIT

by wolfie_slays



Series: Tumblr Christmas Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, College Student Peter Parker, M/M, Making Out, against a v expensive car, brief mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Ned, MJ and Liz don't believe that Peter is actually dating Tony Stark, so of course the man turns up and proves them wrong, in a very expensive car :)





	MIT

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @/sluttystarker

“But you’ll be here?” Peter mumbled into the phone, head resting against the hard wood of his desk. “The snow’s coming down pretty hard, Tony.”

Tony’s voice, tinny through the speakers of the phone, reassured him that a bit of snow wasn’t going to stop him from seeing his baby boy for Christmas, and Peter sighed contentedly, murmured an ‘I love you, Tony’, and hung up the phone. 

“Oh, were you on the phone to _Tony Stark_?” snorted Ned with a raised eyebrow, leaning on the doorframe into Peter’s room. “That would be, Tony Stark, your totally real boyfriend?”

“Quit it, Ned.” Peter sighed. “We’ve talked about this.”

“We’re all expecting to meet him when he picks you up, Pete.” Ned chuckled. “Where is he?”

“Traffic’s really bad because of the snow.” Peter defended, grabbing his bag and stalking out of his room. “I told you to _quit it_.”

“Aww, is Ned making fun of you again, honey?” Liz giggled from where she was lounging across the sofa. “It’s fine, we believe you. I’ve had many the fantasy about Tony Stark, I get that you’re lonely and need to feel loved by your childhood hero.”

“ _Liz_.” Peter groaned. “Stop it, seriously.”

“We’ll find out soon enough anyway, guys.” MJ chimed in. “I don’t think even this snow could stop Tony Stark.”

Peter was about to reply, some cutting remark that would have done nothing except earned him a frighteningly judgemental eyebrow raise from MJ, when his phone cut in front of him, ringing shrilly. 

“Tony.” Peter sighed, ignoring the snickering coming from his friends. “You’re here?”

There was a muffled affirmative from the other end of the phone, followed by a ‘ _and hurry up, it’s fucking freezing out here_.’. Peter ended the call quickly, gesturing to his friends. “You guys gonna come see me out? You’re not gonna see me for four weeks.”

“I’d brave even that snow storm to see what excuse you come up with when it’s not the mystery boyfriend Stark stood waiting outside.” Ned grinned, causing Peter to roll his eyes. “I’ll even carry your bag.”

The group let themselves out of their shared apartment, forgoing the rickety lift to take the stairs instead. When they came to the front door, struggling to push it open against the cutting wind, it revealed an obnoxious, bright red sports car parked very illegally on the sidewalk, against which was leaning Tony fucking Stark. 

“Hey, boo bear!” Tony called with a wave, and Peter could practically hear Ned and Liz’s jaws drop to the floor. “Get over here and give your wonderful boyfriend a kiss, hmm?”

Peter grinned, skipping forwards until he was in Tony’s warm embrace, staring up into the whiskey-brown eyes he hadn’t seen in what felt like forever, chocolate hair dotted with white snowflakes. 

“These the friends that’ve been giving you shit, honey?” Tony murmured into Peter’s hair, eyes on the three others that still hadn’t surpassed the initial shock as Peter nodded. “Mmm, I think it’s really only fitting that we make it clear that you’re mine.”

“What are you saying?” Peter giggled. “It’s freezing, Tony.”

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll warm you up.”

“That was _so_ cliché.”

Tony grinned obnoxiously, before spinning Peter round, pressing him against the cold side of the car, and pressed their lips together, sighing contentedly. There was a muffled squeak in the background that could only have come from Ned, and an answering smack that could only have come from MJ, which made Peter smile against Tony’s lips. 

“You warm yet?” Tony asked teasingly against Peter’s mouth, hand sliding up to cup his flushed cheek. “You _feel_ warm.”

“You just made out with me in front of my friends.” Peter grumbled in faux annoyance. “Against a car.”

“I’m nothing if not stylish, sweetheart.” Tony winked, before pushing himself off of Peter’s lax body, turning to grin at his friends. “Nice to meet you kiddies, Peter’s told me a lot about you.”

“You’re _Tony Stark_.” Ned gasped, and Peter groaned audibly. “You’re not a figment of Peter’s thirsty imagination!”

“Ned!” Peter hissed. “Stop being weird, dude!”

“Aww, fantasise about me a lot, do you Pete?” Tony grinned, ruffling Peter’s hair teasingly. “Nope, very definitely here, very definitely real.”

“Well, you can expect a shovel talk from the three of us to arrive in your inbox within two working days.” MJ drawled nonchalantly, but her eyes were shining with excitement. “Tony Stark or not, Peter’s still our friend.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Tony nodded seriously, witholding the urge to burst out laughing at the way Peter’s face was gradually getting redder and redder with embarrassment. “Now, should we get going honey? We’ve got a gala to attend tonight.”

“Yep, on it.” Peter nodded, grabbing his bag from Ned’s outstretched hands. “Have you got a suit for me?”

“Lovely red velvet number, we’ll pick it up on the way home.” Tony confirmed, dropping a kiss to the top of Peter’s head before stooping to climb into the driver’s seat. “Make your goodbyes swiftish, yeah?”

Peter squeezed his shoulder before Tony pulled the door closed, and the boy turned to face his friends with the biggest, shit-eating grin on his face. 

“You guys convinced?”

“You bagged _Tony Stark_ as your boyfriend?” Liz gasped out, eyes wide. “Damn Parker, you’ve got _game_.”

“I do try.” Peter chuckled, pulling her, then Ned, then MJ in for a hug. “I’ll see you guys after break. Make sure you all answer your damn texts.” 

“You know we won’t.” Ned grinned, smothering another gasp as Tony’s car roared to life behind them. “Someone’s impatient.”

“He always is.” Peter said, rolling his eyes fondly. “Happy Christmas, guys!”

Tony huffed as Peter slid into the passenger seat, shaking the snow out of his hair. 

“What?”

“I think we broke them.” Tony chuckled. “They’re all practically drooling.”

“Honestly, a semester of them thinking I was an overly obsessed fanboy was worth it just for that little spectacle.”

“They’re still staring. Get over here.”

Tony tugged on the side of Peter’s shirt until the boy crawled over the centre console, keeling either side of Tony’s thighs as the older man gripped his ass unashamedly. 

“God, I fucking missed you.” Tony groaned, nipping on Peter’s bottom lip. “Missed having you like this.”

“Missed you more.” Peter breathed, letting his hands roam down Tony’s biceps, feeling the muscle move. “We got time for a quickie before that gala?”

“Well, I always say there’s nothing fashionable about arriving on time.” Tony whispered into Peter’s mouth, flicking the control that tinted the car windows. “Let’s go.”


End file.
